


Professed

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [58]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Aid, Fix-It, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Making Out, Sisters, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone hesitantly regroups and manages after leaving the now-decimated Authority building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professed

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Superstar."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : Devi Avninder, mentioned Rhys Averill

They’re all staring at Jessica and Nora kissing and somehow despite all the weird shit they’ve seen tonight this seems shockingly unexpected. But Adilyn mentally nudges her sisters and after a moment of conferencing, Charlaine nudges Pam in the literal way.

“Shouldn’t we go check on the people we rescued?” she asks in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Pam mutters, though another few seconds pass before she can take her eyes off the possible trainwreck in front of her and turn away. Charlaine follows speedily, which sets off a chain reaction of all of the others.

And finally it’s just Adilyn and Eric and Jessica and Nora. The latter two haven’t stopped kissing (Nora, fueled by the blood in her system and on Jessica’s lips, has rather taken over, one arm wrapped around Jessica’s shoulders and the other traveling up and down her spine, under her leather jacket) and after exchanging a glance, the former two step forward.

Eric lays a hand on Nora’s shoulder. “Come on,” he says softly.

“Inna minute,” Nora mumbles, but she lets herself be pulled away.

“Well,” Adilyn says to Jessica when it’s just them left.

“Hey,” Jessica replies for lack of something better. She wipes blood off of her face with her sleeve. “Let’s catch up to the others.”

 

* * *

 

“Lafayette says most of the group made it to the cars okay,” Charlaine reports, looking up from her phone.

“Most?”

“Oh, thank fuckin’ god,” a woman’s voice calls. “Y’all, over here.”

It’s easy to put the voice to a face, that of a rather worn down-looking young woman in a ripped sweater, kneeling over none other than Jason Stackhouse.

“Shit,” Sookie and Jessica exclaim.

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“He insisted on going back to find you,” the girl says. “There was a pair of stray vampires who caught up, though, and they did their best to fuck him up.”

“And you…” Luna begins.

“About a minute after he left us back with your cars, I decided I couldn’t just sit there and wait,” the girl shrugs. “I wasn’t hurt like a lot of us were, so I figured maybe I could help somehow. Rhys was staying back with them –” A pause, in case anyone feels compelled to ask who that is, but nobody does, so she continues. “So I borrowed a gun from your friend and started after him. I found them fighting and shot the attackers, but I didn’t get here in time to stop it completely. Anyway, I’ve been doing the best first aid I can for him, he’s stable enough but he’s unconscious. The ambulance is on its way.”

“Okay,” Braelyn nods, “but who are you?”

The girl sighs. “Devi Avninder,” she says, flashing a rather fake smile. “I was one of the poor helpless humans making up the snack line.” She sounds disgruntled, too, but she has every right to be.

“Should someone give him blood?” Danika asks, nodding to Jason.

But before anyone can make to do so, the ambulance comes roaring up. “The doctors will figure it out,” Devi says as the crowd parts to let the paramedics through.

“I’m coming with,” Sookie exclaims. “I’m his sister.”

Devi nods, the paramedics nod.

“He’s gonna be okay?” Jessica pipes up, all shy.

“He’s got a good chance,” Devi says.

“I’ll text you,” Sookie promises.

Nora hums sympathetically, perks up to say something, but Eric tugs at her hand to bring her down. “ _Inte nu, syster_ ,” he whispers.

 

* * *

 

By the time all of the survivors are sorted out (some of them are taken to the hospital, some given very basic healing, some merely cleaned up and put in cabs home) everyone is pretty well exhausted. One of the bunch, a dark-haired boy named Rhys, is in medical school so he’s been taking charge of those needs; Luna has basic first aid, too, so she’s been helping out, and the Bellefleur girls have been offering surprisingly useful counseling.

Unsurprisingly, Pam volunteers herself and Tara for lookout duty; they stand a good few yards off from the group, ready to handle any more straggler vampires (or suspicious cops).

“I wish I’d been there to see the look on that dick’s face,” Tara says, because it seems like the thing to say right now.

“ _Jag älskar dig_ ,” Pam says, because it seems like the thing to say right now.

Tara raises an eyebrow. “You keep sayin’ that,” she murmurs. “It doesn’t help if I don’t know what it means.”

“You can Google it,” Pam says softly.

 

* * *

 

“You okay?” Adilyn asks, coming to sit in the truckbed next to Jessica.

“I’m not great,” Jessica admits, turning to fix Adilyn with a shaky smile. “I’m… I mean. I think I’m confused about what I feel. I’m happy about… you know.” The world being saved, her douchebag Maker being dead, possibly the rest of it. “But I’m… well. There’s…”

“I know,” Adilyn whispers, reaching up to wipe a tear from Jessica’ s cheek. “I get it.”

Jessica tilts her head. “Yeah?”

“You’re sad about bein’ an orphan,” Adilyn surmises. “An’ you’re happy about Nora, maybe, and definitely about the world, but you’re also worryin’ about the world, and about Jason, maybe.”

“Yeah,” Jessica murmurs, like she’s surprised it can be summed up that easily. “All of it. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be focusin’ on.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s normal to be stunned after somethin’ like this,” Adilyn suggests. “Or at least, there’s nothin’ wrong with it. Can I help at all?”

Jessica frowns. “I dunno,” she concludes. “I don’t suppose you have any rousing speeches up your sleeve?”

“You want one from a cartoon?” Adilyn offers. “Well, an anime.”

 

* * *

 

“M’ _bored_ ,” Nora whines, flopping against the dashboard. “I wanna help.”

“Not right now,” Eric says through the cracked window. It’s not that if she _really_ wanted Nora couldn’t probably break the car door open, but he put her there to wait while everyone else finished, so she knows not to.

“I know things,” she complains. “I’m fine now, I won’t do anything dumb.”

“Adilyn,” Eric calls out.

She hurries over, adjusting the collar of her shirt. “Yeah? There anything I can do?”

“How is our heroine doing?” he asks very seriously, because it’s reasonable he’d be curious.

“She’s makin’ do,” Adilyn says hesitantly, leaning against the car.

And Nora whimpers longingly, which startles Adilyn and has her tense until Nora rolls the window up of her own accord. “I get your point, asshole,” she moans against the glass.

“How’s _she_ doin’?” Adilyn asks in a whisper (that Nora can still hear, but the sentiment is appreciated).

“Acceptably,” Eric sighs.

“She gonna get better?” Adilyn asks, wrinkling her nose as she peers at Nora (who honestly looks miserable).

“She will,” Eric agrees. “Go back to your warrior princess, Adilyn. That will be better for all of us.”

Adilyn, who completely realizes what her purpose was just now but isn’t too freaked by it all things considered, lifts her hand in a salute (there’s blood on her fingerless white glove, Eric notices) and heads back off.

A moment later, Nora smacks a palm against the window, groaning. “Can we go home soon?” she asks.

“Soon, I promise,” Eric assures.

 

* * *

 

“Do you get off on this?” Braelyn asks bluntly.

“Like, _get off_ get off?” Willa asks right back.

“Yeah,” Braelyn shrugs, like it’s the most normal question. She is, Willa notices, swinging her legs against the dividing wall they’re seated on. “’Cause of the vampire thing.”

Willa pulls a face. “Since all the blood.”

“And the violence and killing and stuff,” Braelyn agrees, far too chipper.

“Not… really?” Willa says hesitantly. “I dunno. I mean, I was in with Aunt Nora, and…”

“The fighting had mostly stopped by the time you went off,” Braelyn counters.

“Yeah, well,” Willa mumbles.

“What about me?” Braelyn presses. “Do you get off on me?”

Willa sputters, glad as anything she doesn’t blush.

“On my blood,” Braelyn amends. “Sookie told us about our blood bein’ extra yummy.”

“Yeah,” Willa forces out, embarrassed. “It is. You are. Is that weird for me to say?”

“Not really,” Braelyn says, leaning closer. “I asked, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Willa muses.

“Well, I wanted to know,” Braelyn murmurs. “I doubt this is the time, but I think I like you.”

Willa’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?” She says. “Not just ‘cause I…”

“Yes, really,” Braelyn agrees. “I think. I’m kinda new to all this, y’know, but it feels right.”

“Oh,” Willa exclaims, suddenly aware she has a certain responsibility and also remembering what Nora said. “Well, I think it’s times like these when you’re supposed to say this stuff.”

Braelyn giggles. “Check yes or no,” she says.

“Huh?”

“Do you like me, check yes or no,” Braelyn whispers.

Willa takes a breath she doesn’t need, then grabs Braelyn’s hand, flips it palm up, and draws a checkmark with her fingertip.   “Yes,” she whispers.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think they’re talkin’ about?” Charlaine asks, reaching down to scratch at her ankle through the hole torn in her purple tights.

“Probably the world,” Danika declares all loftily.

“Yeah, but what _about_?” Charlaine presses impatiently. “Everything is technically talkin’ about the world.”

Danika frowns. “Maybe where we’re supposed to go from here?” she suggests.

“Home,” Charlaine says immediately.

“I mean, like the whole group,” Danika rolls her eyes. “The world. Like… metaphysically.”

“Okay, Miss Vocabulary,” Charlaine retorts. “Wanna know what I think?”

“You’re gonna tell me anyway,” Danika smirks.

“I think they’re talkin’ about love,” Charlaine says.

“Really,” Danika replies skeptically.

“Totally,” Charlaine agrees. “When those minions were draggin’ us back in, did you see Tara’s face? She was seriously freakin’ out. With love.”

“Huh,” Danika muses. She watches their vampires interact at this distance; both women are staring at anything but each other. Tara’s fussing with her phone, Pam’s got her hands in her pockets.

“Brae and Willa are talkin’ lovey stuff too,” Charlaine adds, jerking her head in the appropriate direction.

“Ssh,” Danika says. “I’m tryin’ to…”

Tara pockets her phone, loudly declares, “You’re an idiot.”

And then in a flash, she’s wrapped around Pam, kissing her passionately.

“Told you so,” Charlaine declares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins season seven, picking up right where season six left off.
> 
>  _inte nu, syster_ ; "not now, sister"  
>  _jag älskar dig_ ; "I love you"


End file.
